super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
E-100 Series
, E-102 Gamma, E-113 Xi, and E-106 Eta).]] The E-100 Series (Ｅ－１００シリーズ, Ｅ－１００ Shirīzu) are a group of the most advanced and prominent E-Series robots created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. They are personal enforcers for the Eggman Empire, created during Eggman's campaign to harness the power of Chaos. They were introduced as prototype gunner robots, meaning that almost all were equipped with some sort of lock-on target ammunition, though its utility varied between models, but the following robots have since then evolved into more versatile machines in terms of combat. The E-100 series were also given Greek letter names. Unlike many of Eggman's robots, some of the E-100 series were important characters in their own right. The E-100 Series is known for being more uniquely designed machines rather than Eggman's mass-produced, being more humanoid, more armed, more intelligent, and overall far more dangerous than their predecessors. Due to having so many capabilities and so high intelligence, some robots from the E-100 Series have been known to go rogue. The most prominent robots in the E-100 series is E-102 Gamma, and E-123 Omega. Both of these robots are well known for eventually gaining independence and breaking free from Eggman's control, however for vastly different reasons. After E-102 Gamma's series of attacks on the elite members of the E-Series, and the creation of E-123 Omega, however, the number of Dr. Eggman's E-Series robots were greatly diminished, and Eggman has seemenly decommissioned the E-100 series. ".''" :—About The E-100 Series. List of E-100 Series Robots * 'E-100 Alpha' ('ZERO') - destroyed * 'Egg Keeper' - mass-produced robots that paralyze foes before attacking * '''E-101 models:' ** E-101 Beta - destroyed ** E-101 Mark II - upgraded version of Beta, destroyed * E-102 models: ** E-102 Gamma - destroyed ** E-1000 - mass produced version of Gamma. ** E-102 Chaos Gamma - upgraded version of Gamma with two weapon arms ** Guard Robo - weaker versions of Chaos Gamma. * E-103 Delta - destroyed * E-104 Epsilon - destroyed * E-105 Zeta - both original and defense versions, destroyed * E-106 Eta - destroyed * E-107 Theta - destroyed * E-108 Iota - destroyed * E-109 Kappa - destroyed * E-110 Lambda - destroyed * E-111 Mu - destroyed * E-112 Nu - destroyed * E-113 Xi - destroyed * E-114 Omicron - destroyed * E-115 Pi - destroyed * E-116 Rho - destroyed * E-117 Sigma - destroyed * E-118 Tau - destroyed * E-119 Upsilon - destroyed * E-120 Chi - destroyed * E-121 Phi - duplicates of the Gizoid Emerl. There are 14 Phi robots. * E-122 Psi - destroyed * E-123 models: ** E-123 Omega - betrayed ** Omega copies - two copies of Omega. There is also the Unidentified E-100 series robot, which may be a member of the line (or was at least planned if production halted). The Rusty Hydraulics are leftover parts from disassembled E-100 series robots. The Egg Genesis which bears some resemblance to the E-100 models. See also External links * E-100 Series Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:E-100 Series